My Turn, Your Turn
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: Bella and Edward have known eachother since birth, but only saw each other during the 2 week anual camping trip there families take together with all there friends. Bella and the girls are finally old enough to hang with the teenagers this year, its her turn. Or is it his turn? AH AU OOC CC Updates Thursdays. M for languange and Lemons. ONLY Chapter Story I'll have, Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**AN **Hey! I know, I know, my naes is OneShotWoman15 for a reason and this was intended to be a oneshot it just got to long...so yea I have quite a few chapters done. Each chapter will be like 600-1300 words, so not long at all but there chapters! I really hope you guys like this! For warning, it is unbetaed, it just didnt feel like waiting i just get this on here so bad! So if your interested in betaing, messege me I guess. So without further ado, My Turn, Your Turn.

*Chapter 1, BPOV*

I smiled as we pulled up; I knew _they_ would be here. I knew he would be here.

I had just turned 15 and was ready to experience it here. Being 15 meant almost everything here, if you weren't that old it meant you were in an RV or a trailer. I had told him that Rose and I were going to tent it this year, we have a two roomed tent, well technically a three roomed but the middle is see through and connects to the other two rooms. But that way they won't miss us in the camper.

I looked around the familiar sight, a semi circle of trailers with tents mirroring it, all surroundings a nice sized fire pit. Each site had its own smaller one but they were rarely used, there were already chairs set up around the fire pit so that meant someone was here, but 3 only of the normally 6 campers in place, so we weren't the last ones for sure, only 4 of the usual 10 tents but this year there would be 11, with mine and Rose's, I knew exactly where too.

I smiled at Rose and we both hoped out of the truck after the ok, scrambling to help dad with the getting the camper in place, this was our summer, this was our place.

With beach front property and great company it was great. After all was set I grabbed the tent that was in the back of the truck and Rose and I went to set it up.

We had practiced this shit tons times at home, we were not going to look like fools out here trying to set up our tent, we weren't the girls that didn't know how to put their tents up and asked the guys for help.

We had our tent up in 20 minutes and were working on our air mattresses, when I saw the familiar white Doge pull up. I expected Carlisle to get out of the front but no, it was him.

The red Jeep was right behind the truck and empty boat trailer, with its own trailer but for two jet skis instead that still sat in place, dad had already launched out boat and it was now tied up on the beach.

"Dude, how ya been?" I heard Emmett McCarty ask Edward as they did there man hug thing, and I listened intently for his answer.

"Ah you know, just chilling, got the truck here, and started working over at Pete's" Emmett cut him off at the news.

"Wait, the trucks yours? No way dude that's fuck awesome!" he said as he walked along it, smiling at it like he hadn't seen it the last 3 summers.

"I know right? Dad upgraded but he didn't want to get it dirty so he let me drive this here and told me its mine on the way, got my 17th coming up next week you know, I was excited as fuck dude." He said with a proud smile as he too looked at the truck.

At that time I heard Carlisle's boat pull up and looked to the beach, waving and smiling at him, he waved back before calling Edward and Emmet to help him tie it up.

They ran to Carlisle just as the black Chevy hooked to a camper pulled up and Rose and I smiled at each other. Both of our mattresses were up by now so we ran out of out tent to the passenger side of the truck, opening the door before she could.

"Alice!" we said excitedly and she squealed before we all landed in a group hug a few feet from the truck, I heard Mr. Brandon or Dave as he tells us to call him chuckle as he went to unhook the trailer and get it set up.

We helped them out, but Rose and I kept our eyes on Edward and Emmet as they set up their tent, right next to ours like planed, they kept eyeing ours, wondering who's it was since they hadn't noticed us set it up.

We quickly told Alice it was ours and she had asked her dad if she could stay with us, instead of the camper, he agreed, handing her there extra air mattress, the boys were just finishing up their tent as we walked over to ours, we all agreed that we'd ignore them unless they talked to us so we simply went inside to air up Alice's mattress, zipping the door closed behind us.

The boys were close but not close enough to hear us talking, and we situated our tent so we were facing them about 15 feet away.

"So, Jasper should be here any minute and we'll be set, he should be staying with them since he's coming alone this year like Emmett, I think their parents are vacationing together in the Bahamas or something" Alice said immediately, causing me and Rose to share a look before laughing, Jasper is of course her main goal in this.

This whole thing has been going on as long as I can remember, my 1st time coming I was a month old, but I still came, it's a tradition, dad and Carlisle used to be the teenagers of this thing, their parents friends, I think that's where is started but I'm not sure, of course back then it was all tents, but we've upgraded quite a bit.

My dad and Carlisle's friends with Gina and Michel Newton who have Mike and Maggie, Mikes 14 now and a total pest, and magi is 6 and absolutely adorable, there camper was already here.

Then there's the Blacks but they come alone now since there dad Billy's in a wheel chair and has been the last few years. Dad and Billy grew up together with Carlisle, so those are the three legacies I guess you could say. Jacob black is 17 and kind of cute but he and Leah Clearwater have been together since they were 13, he has two older sisters, Rachel who' s 18 and Emily's 19. The sisters share a tent and Jacob shares with Ben Cheney and Tyler Crowley, both 17 and both taken as well. Their parents have their campers up as well for they both have younger siblings, Garret and Demetri are twins, 12 this year, Ben's little brothers. Then there's Tyler's younger siblings, Jane, 10 and Embry who's 8.

The Denali/Stanley/Mallory sisters, all different dads, there 1st names being Tanya, 14, Jessica, 15 and Lauran, 17 but those three all share a tent now, we call them the Bitch Sisters since they have never been anything but rude to us the last few years. Lauren is with Tyler. There mom, Sandy, sleeps in their truck, Tanya's dad brought them up here a few times before he passed away when she was little, so that's the connection.

Last but not least there's Katie and Angela Webber and there step siblings Seth and of course Leah Clearwater, though Seth and Leah have a different mom then Katie and Angela, Katie is 13 and Angela is barley 17 and there total sweethearts, Angela and Ben have been together forever and Leah's 17 and Seth 15.

The boys bring friends every year, so we'll see who in a few hours, like with me bringing Rose, she's been coming the last few years, the more the merrier is what everyone says. But you got to be at least 15 to get any cred around the teen tents and now that we are we got it, we know we're going to rock it this year, I'm Charley's daughter, not one of the drifters like the Bitch Sisters, we never kick anyone out, unless for obvious reasons so they stick around. Sadly. But this year it was my turn.

**AN **So, I hoped you liked it! Review and tell me if you did! HAHA!, Nect Chapter will be next Thursday night around the same time, 9PM Pacific Time. I hope you enjoyed my atempt at a story!

OSW15


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **Hey! I'm posting this early but I just can't stand it! I really want you guys to see this chapter! So heres the 2nd chapter! I really hope you guys like it! :)

*Chapter 2, BPOV*

Rose, Alice and I sit in Alice's tent for about a half-hour until we here the tires coming up the long dirt road, and poke our heads out to see who. It's Jasper of course with his empty jet ski trailer, followed by everyone else ironically and there's about 2 hours of commotion before everyone is settled in, tents up and camper's level, 6pm is approaching and we all gather our chairs and head to the burning fire built by my dad and Carlisle.

I try to inconspicuously get my chair next to Edwards but get jacked by Jessica. She's completely obvious about it, so I sit by Rose instead, who got next to Emmett, Jasper is in-between both boys so Alice sat by me, at least we were by them, so I was ok with it all.

People were scattered in a messy circle around the fire all at least 5 feet away at this point considering the sun was still warm.

"Ok, it's 6-O-Clock on the 1st night so, introductions of the friends…" he went around and introduced all the new people.

I'd learned when everyone else got here that Seth brought Sam, his buddy from doing running start at his local college, Sam was 19 and so far kind of quiet, but I so caught Emily sneaking glances. Little Jane brought her friend Clare, and I could see Embry having his 1st crush right there. Jacob brought Paul who ending up knowing Sam since he was 17, but they apparently have some classes together at the college so he was tenting with Sam and Seth. I noticed it last year but this year it was more since Katie was developing, but Garret so had eyes for her.

"Ok, it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Carlisle and that's Charley, ask your friends the rest, we don't have time for all that" Laughter "so that means dinner, as per tradition we feed you all the 1st night. Everyone gets two hotdogs, no seconds until that, you got it Emmett?" Carlisle said, pointing at him and the group laughed, all of us knowing how that boy could eat.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!" he called out causing the laughing to start up again, everyone calmed down though after dad blew the 1st of the air horns, so he could now talk

"Okay, I got the hot dogs here, everyone 13 and younger gets to start, so who would that be?" at dad's announcement, it got hectic, as the kids all cheered and had their parents help them put there hot dogs on sticks and cook them on the fire, by 8pm, everyone was on at least there 2nd hotdog, and Emmet on his 5th, no surprise there, and the adults had their beers out, tonight was there party night, though we all knew they'd be in bed by 12 at the latest, which was easy to wait out.

The kids were all put to bed around 9:30, with promises of boat rides and swimming tomorrow, and the adults hung out for a few more hours, getting drunker by the minute. The 1st to crash were the Newton's considering Maggie wouldn't sleep without her mommy, then the Crowley's, followed by the Cheney's, and so on and so on.

As expected, Carlisle and Esme, his wife and Edwards mom went to bed right after Charley and Reneé, my parents, Esme kissing Edward on the cheek adorable, and he didn't blush or anything, just kissed her back and said 'sweet dreams mommykins' with a smirk, she rolled her eyes as her and Carlisle left the fire, my dad told me to 'not stay up to late, with I answered with a 'yea ok' and a discreet eye roll towards Rose, which of course Edward would see.

We all sat around the fire, Rose Alice and I messing with Alice's new iPad, she had gotten it for her 15th birthday; Edward, Emmett and Jasper were talking about Edwards's truck, as for everyone else I wasn't sure. I was only paying attention to Edward at the time. I bit my lip and smiled at my girls, knowing this was our night. It was our turn.

*MTYT*

**AN **Yup so this is chapter 2! Please tell me if you liked it, review! Nect Chapter will be next Thursday, I hope your enjoying this so far!

OSW15


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** CHAPTER 3! WAA! Iv'e had a very busy day so yea! Enjoy!

*Chapter 3, BPOV*

We waited until about 12:30 before we all gathered our chairs to head to the other fire pit, Jake and Tyler had gone over an hour earlier, claiming tiredness from the trip to set it up, the center one was too close to the parents to do what we planned.

The other pit was on the beach on the other side of the tents a good 50 yards from any camper and since we know there are other people on the lake, we can get away with the music by blaming it on them if anyone asked.

The fire was blazing when we got there and we all looked around at the new surroundings, I set my chair down by what I knew to be Edwards, though he wasn't in it, and Alice sat hers next to Jasper, pretending not to notice him there. Rose sat next to Alice, for Emmett hadn't made it here, she purposely took up two places with her chair so when Emmett got here she could scoot and offer him the seat, which is exactly what she did. Angela was sitting with Ben on the other side to me.

We were all seating where we wanted to, and I looked behind me where 2 larger coolers sat, full of beer and other alcohol of course,

"Beer?" I heard Edwards voice, who is he talking to? It couldn't have been me…

"You, Bella, you want one?" he asked and I laugh trying to hid my embarrassment. He talked to me!

"Oh, no but I'll take a Mikes" I say making a face, and shaking my head. He grabs a bottle of Corona for him and a bottle of Mikes Hard Lemonade for me before squeezing through his chair and mine, his perfect ass rubbing up against my hand on my arm rest, before plopping it into his chair and handing me my drink, already open.

"So, papa bear finally let you hang with us I see" he said and I nodded after taking a swig of my drink.

"Yep, finally right? I'm living in luxury now" I said, gesturing with the Mikes to the camp fire and he chuckled, taking a swig of his own drink and damn I wish I was his bear bottle, it was so hot just to watch him drink a beer for fucks sake imagine watching him…bad thought's Bella, not when he's right here.

"Hey, you got to admit this is better than crashing at 11, sober" he said and I nodded once again, lifting my eyebrows.

"Fuck yea, If my mom weren't such a light sleeper, id of been out here last year" I told him honestly and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh really, you would have snuck out of your camper just for a few beers around a fire with shitty music?" he said incredulously.

"Of course, better then my dad snoring well I'm up, having some alcohol in me would be better with that" I told him and he laughs again, yes I'm making him laugh this is good.

"So I see your finally tenting it, so you don't need to worry about that anymore" he said and I nodded but then shrugged and leaned is as if to tell a secret, I had to hide my excitement when he copied my move.

"Yea, but now I have to deal with Rose's snoring" I said, pointing a thumb her way and he laughed again.

"Well, then I was right, her and Emmet would make a great pare" he said, nodding over to where they were talking, I smiled at this, glancing at them.

"You really think so?" I asked, seriously this time, Rose is like a sister to me, I want her to get her guy.

"Oh yea, I mean you obviously know her better than me, but I know he likes her, don't tell him I told you that though" he said with a smile and I nodded, holding out my pinky, he raised an eyebrow but slung his pinky with mine, and we laughed again.

I finished my beer, calling out to Tyler to throw it away since he was behind me at the table, I had to spin around and stand on my knees on my chair to hand it to him, well maybe I didn't _need_ to but I was still in my short shorts and lacey purple tank with my purple bikini on underneath if the fire hits right I know he'd be able to see it, so it gave Edward a good view. I tensed my body for impact when I felt the chair starting to tip.

I didn't hit the ground though, since Edward reached out to right the chair before I could get too far.

I handed the beer of to Tyler, thanking him, to which he laughed and said, 'you're welcome klutz' and I rolled my eyes before turning around in the chair.

"Thanks for that, you totally just saved my life" I said with a laugh and he joined me, brushing it off as nothing.

"Could I get you another drink?" he asked as he stood, and I shook my head, but asked him something else.

"No thanks, but you know I've always wanted to try one of those body shots? We got tequila right?

"Uh…yea of course we do" I could have sworn I saw something flash through his eyes before he agreed with a laugh.

I peeked to Rose who was leaned close with Emmet talking, Alice was the same with Jasper and I smiled, our plans were working out great so far. It really was going to be our turns with them.

*MTYT*

**AN **Yup chapter 3 is being posted! Give me your opinion, review! Nect Chapter will be next Thursday, I hope your enjoying this so far!

OSW15


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Chapter 4 is up! Almost forgot lol thanks phone reminder! :p Enjoy!

*Chapter 4, BPOV*

Edward got back a few minutes later, with not one but two shots of tequila, and a few pieces of sliced lime in a bowl along with some salt, fuck this was going to be fun.

He sat down with a smile, handing me my shot, I returned it as I took the small glass. He put the small bowl in his cup holder, taking out the little salt shaker and licked his wrist before sprinkling some on it.

"Ok, now you drink the shot lick the salt then bite the lime, you got it?" he asked and I nodded as he held out his wrist.

I looked to the shot and back to him, he lifted his eyebrows in a 'go ahead' expression so I tipped my head back, letting the tequila burn its way down my throat before leaning forward and liking his wrist, then moved to bite the lime in the same hand, grabbing his wrist as I do it, locking my eyes with him the entire time.

I pull away after a second; spiting the juiced lime into the fire and look at him in a way I hope looks sexy. I swear I hear him gulp before he smirks at me and says.

"My turn"

It may be his turn to do the shot but it's my turn to gulp before he pulls me close but doesn't choose my wrist instead he pulls my loose T-shirt down from my shoulder and moves my long brown hair out of the way, leaning in to like my neck. I shiver as he pours the salt, pulling away just enough to make eye contact as he hands me the lime from the bowl.

Oh I so know what to do with this. I put the lime in my mouth backwards and he narrows his eyes at me as he holds his shot. I give him the same look he gave me and he tosses the shot back, I watch lustfully at his Adams Apple bobs and then he's on me, sucking on my throat hard before were nose to nose, him sucking on the lime from my mouth. I let go of the lime after maybe a little longer then the appropriate time, and he pulls away to spit it into the fire.

"Damn girl that was hot" he says with a smile and I smirk at him, he laughs as he leans back in the chair.

"Fuck, I probably shouldn't have mixed beer and tequila…ah fuck it" he said before calling to Seth to get him another Corona, I tell Edward I'll take another Mikes so he asks for one of those to, but it's the way he asks.

"Can you get the beautiful girl a Mikes to? Thanks man" he says and I smile, I would have expected something like 'sexy lady' or 'fuck hot' but beautiful.

"What do I look like, the butler?" Seth asks, but hands them to us anyway before going back over to Jacob, he idolizes that boy.

I know when Edward hooked up with Carmen, Laurens friend last her he called her 'Sexy Lady' for the two weeks. She thought she had his heart but news travels fast around here and since her and Lauren are no longer friends and Edward hasn't mentioned her I assumer she's history. Fuck I hope so, I knew that if I did hook up with Edward this summer, then that's all it would be, random hook ups maybe we'd continue it next summer but that's as far as it would go.

We'd be FWB (Friends with Benefits) the next few summers or until one of us either grew out of it or found something real. I like Edward, I do, I know he could be a really good guy, considering I've known him my whole life. I also know he's not the relationship type. We might not go to the same school but a district away doesn't change much. I still hear things about him and girls and what not, so I gave up on a real relationship a few years ago but the boy still is fuck hot.

So fuck me I wanted some of that, so I planned to get me some. Alice and Rose were lucky; there was never anything about Jazz or Em sleeping around in the rumor mill. They tried to convince me to give up on him but I told them I wouldn't fall for him…hopefully I wasn't lying when I said that.

Looking into his beautiful green eyes now, it was hard to tell. He looked so sincere even though I knew exactly what he wanted, and I wanted it too, I did, and since I like him so much I will take what I can get.

By 2am, I'm on my 4th mikes and welcomingly bussed, Edward's on his 4th beer and I have found out he's a touchy feely drunk, even though he's far from drunk still.

He keeps leaning in close to me to say things, and I'm not minding, even if he has beer breath at this point, I'm bussed enough to not care, keeps touching my shoulder when he leans in and I touch his forearm when I lean in, were in our own little bubble, talking about anything and everything, he tells me stories about last year and the year before when he was out here. About things that happen at his school and I do the same, I tell him about Roses 15th birthday and how after each taking 2 shots of rum we proceeded to consume 2 whole cases op beer between 4 people, thus the reason I know stay away from mixing and beer in general, it simply taste like puke to me now.

He's in the middle of a story about Jasper and a big pink dress when the mega phone voice of said boy, Jasper floats over to us.

"Skinny dipping bitches! Let's do this shit!" he screams and everyone scrambles to undress, I get my shirts off before Edward grabs my hand, he shakes his head at me before explaining.

"It's a trick, whoever gets in gets there clothes stolen" he whispers in my ear and I nod but don't move to put my shirts back on. He still has my arm, so I move my other hand to his neck in a leap of faith, like I wanted, his free hand moves to cup my waist, and he smiles at me.

I take it as a good thing and, with the help of my liquid confidence I use the hand on his neck to pull his face to mine, slowly so he would have a chance to pull away if he wanted to.

"Our turn" he whispers quietly.

*MTYT*

**AN **OK, there it is! Hopefully you likes it! haha. REVIEW and tell me if you enjoyed it! Thank You!

OSW15


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Ok, heres chapter 5. Sorry about the lateness didnt get home till now:/ enjoy!

*Chapter 5, BPOV*

Our lips touch, and he kisses me with passion as I explode inside with excitement and lust. His other hand moves to my waist to and a second later I'm in the air, and then I'm not. I'm in his lap, straddling his waist; both my hands are on his shoulders, as our lips mold together. His tongue gets into it so I let mine, griping his neck to hold his face to mine. He pushes me down on his already hard dick and I let out a moan into the kiss.

I pull away, leaving my forehead on his and smiling, I notice everyone else is gone except Sam and Emily who are in a similar position to the right, no surprise there.

"I've been wanting to do that since la-uh since I sat down" he says and I smile, I so caught his slip and I can't hold my excitement, I'm hoping he wanted to say 'last year'.

I nod at him whispering my reply.

"I see that" I say with a smirk as I push down again on him and he moans "Me too, how about we do it again? Back in my tent?" I say and his eyes hit mine before looking to the water, where screams can be heard.

"What about your friends?" he asks and I smile the point of our three room tent.

"My friends seemed to be just as…caught up with your friends as I am with you" I tell him with a smile and he laughs before leaning in and kissing my smiling lips again, I let my hands thread through his hair, thought the kiss isn't near as heated as it was. It doesn't take long, for it to get become so as his hands travel up my body, his thumbs brushing on the underside of my breast, poking under my bikini top

I let my hands ghost down his chest and to the hem of his shirt, slipping under it to touch the hard plans of his chest, the beautiful Abs and Pecs I'd been seeing develop over the last 5 or so years.

We make out for a few more minutes, until we hear the laughter of the people who were in on the joke and their feet heading toward us them the beach.

I pull away with a laugh at Emmet, being yelled at by a probably naked Rosalie, it looked like she had fallen for the prank. He will regret that.

"You ready?" I ask him as I get off of his lap and reach for my shirt. When I look to him I see he has a grimace on his face.

"What is it?" I ask him worriedly and he runs a nervous hand through his hair. I knew it. He doesn't really like me, it was too good to be true, I fucking knew it.

"Edward?" I say, fighting tears already, but bracing myself for rejection.

"It's not what you think Bella, it-it isn't I swear. You are a beautiful sweet, perfect girl. It's me, I-I don't want to ruin you, if we have sex tonight, then you won't be…you." He said, and I did tear up, at the sincerity in his words. I grabbed his hand and walked backwards towards my tent.

"I said nothing about sex, you coming back to my tent is simply that. Don't complicate things" I tell him, I stop walking with him right in front of me. Smiling up at him, I use my other hand to cup his cheek, he nods with a small smile. It is our turn.

*MTYT*

**AN **Yup! Chapter 5! I know it seems to be going slow, don't worry it picks up ;) REVIEWS GET REPLYS AND MAYBE MENTIONS! :)

OSW15


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Chapter 6! Again sorry about being late, I was just really lazy today, finished the last 12 episodes of Flashpoint in like 8 hours haha if that was possible ;) ENJOY!

*Chapter 6, BPOV*

I kiss his lips chastely and turn to walk to my tent again, still holding his hand. Like I expected neither one of the girls are there, so I sneak over to the right side compartment, my side. I reach down to unzip it and Edwards's hands go to my hips as I do. I get it up a few feet but it sticks, and I can't get it to go any further so I bend down more to crawl through the small hole, Edward right behind me.

I jump on to my air mattress after getting all the way into the tent, sitting up on it and reaching for the hem of my shirt again.

"Wait. I want to do that" Edward speaks up and I smile, he climbs onto the air mattress slowly, landing over me, holding himself up with his hands.

"You're so beautiful" he whispers and I smile, grabbing his T-shirt and pulling him down to me. We kiss and his hands go to my waist once again, he drags his hands up my stomach, bringing my shirt with him, he gets it up my torso

And when he sits up to allow me to take it off, I use his momentum to my advantage, rolling so he ends up on his back and I'm straddling him, I smile, at his shocked face but it doesn't take him another second to realize why I did it. He smiles big before bringing his hands to lift my shirt over my head. He sits up to kiss me again, griping my waist as he does. I use his position to reach down and pull his shirt off of him.

His hands drift up to my top, fingering the bottom before moving slowly to the back of it, it has the same kind of clasp as a bra, so I smile when he struggles with it, maybe his reputation isn't all truth. It takes him a bit but he gets it, brushing the straps off my shoulders and throwing it to the side.

I know I don't have big boobs but there bigger than the average size, there a big B cup, so I'm happy with them. Edward seems to be too as his eyes widen and his hands move to slowly cup them. His palms press against my nipples as he massages my breast, and I moan at the tingly sensation down below.

I press my jean covered core down onto his and wish there wasn't as many layers in-between us. I move my hands to his shorts and bite my lip as he looks at me. I undo the Velcro a tie of his swim shorts and sit up on my knees to push them off of him. He's of course naked under them and I hold my breath as he kicks them off. He's hard and erect in-between us, long and thick and I lick my lips before I go to undo my shorts, but he stops me.

"No, if were both naked, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself" he says and I nod and smile, happy to hear him admitting to wanting me. I lean down to kiss him, and his hands slide form my waist where they are resting as I kiss down his neck to his chest, I travel lower and lower until my destination is obvious.

"Bella, you don't have to" he starts but it turns into a groan as I grip him at his base.

"It's fine really, you're going to have to…uhh… tell me what to do though" I say shyly as I pump him softly, that's pretty much all I know.

He sits up, brushing some hair out of my face smiling at me as he leans in to kiss me again, he rest his forehead on mine as his right hand cups my head under my ear. He's breathing deeply as his other hand reaches down to wrap around my hand that's on his dick.

He squeezes a little harder then I had been as he continues to help me get him off. He twirls his hand on the way up, moving mine so my thumb passes over his tip, he grunts as I do this and it only takes a few more for me to get it, and his hand leaves mine to support himself, resting it behind him, he moves his other hand from me to cover his eyes, groaning and moaning as I continue.

I lick my lips again at his noises and smile as I lean down to wrap my lips around his tip. He startles but doesn't stop me.

"Bellaaa" he moans out, letting himself fall backwards back onto the air mattress, causing it to bounce. It makes me jostle a little, and I steady myself by resting my free hand on his thigh, my thumb brushing his balls, causing him to gasp.

"Sorry" I said, scared I'd done something wrong, but he shakes his head no, and tells me to continue. I continue to pump his shaft, in the exact way he'd shown me, and lean down again, this time taking a little more of him into my mouth as I slowly start to bob, one of his hands moves down to tangle in my hair, not pushing me further but setting a quicker pace, with every pump I take him in just a tiny bit further.

"Fuck, Bella I'm gunna cum!" he yells out pulling my head away from him, I quickly replace it with my hand, pumping him hard and fast as he lets out a strangled moan.

"Belaaaa" he groans and jerks as hot spurts of cum coat my hand, I find myself wondering what it taste like so I lean down and lick his head once, he jerks once again saying my name before letting out a deep sigh as he comes down.

It taste salty and a little bitter but not completely horrible, I swallow the small amount I licked and hear him groan again, looking to him quickly.

"Holly shit Bella, that was-damn" he says as he sits up, he smiles at me before leaning forward and asking me why I'm so far away, I copy him as I climb up to straddle him over his waist and he kisses me, cupping my head just under my ear with both hands. This kiss is soft and sweet and I melt on the inside as his tongue slowly slips into my mouth as he moves his head the other way.

"Your turn"

*MTYT*

**AN: **That was chapter 6! I know you liked it ;) haha, again a review might get you mentioned! :) REVIEW!

REVIEWERS I GOTA THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! Thank you SO MUCH!

TheCookieMonster97 GHJaSam4Ever cbmorefie bonesbemmettlover MrsAuburnCullen lola74 twilightobsesser2

OSW15


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **And heres Chapter 7! Again sorry about being late ;) I'm just horible at this, I totally planned to update 5 hours ago. lol...yea, so here it is! hope you enjoy!

(10/24/12) Just some editing! Expect it on every chapter. :)

*Chapter 7, BPOV*

He says this with a smirk as he pulls away to rest his forehead on mine. I gasp at his declaration and he leans to the side a bit to grab a towel hanging from a pocket in the tent, handing it to me to wipe my hand, which is now a little sticky, I do so and give it back to him so he can wipe his stomach down, before I watch him slip his trunks back in place, tying them tight and double knotting it.

I smile at him and narrow my eyes and he just raises his eye brows at me, I lean back on my arms and give him a look I hope comes across as enticing, I guess it worked because he lets out a growl as he hops back onto the mattress, supporting himself with his fists as he kisses me, my arms wrung around his neck, he tilts his head as he starts down my neck and I know his destination instantly, he did say it was 'my turn'.

His right hand cups my left breast, rubbing his thumb over my nipple roughly, the butterflies in my stomach dropped to between my legs as his lips left a frenzy wet trail, all the way to my other boob, flicking the nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, before switching breast, I moaned and giggled as he let his hand lightly dust down my belly to finger the button on my shorts.

He looks to me again, making sure that I'm sure, I smile at him biting my lip and he smiles back, but his is more predatory, as he unsnaps the button and pulls them down my legs. My bottoms start to go with them and he licks his lips as he grabs them with my shorts, making me completely bare for him.

He flings my bottoms and shorts away, before nudging my legs a bit to open them bit wider, and I do, he takes a deep breath and smiles, leaning over me like before but with his head at my pussy.

"You smell…holly fuck you're so wet" he says as he middle finger dips into my core, I moan at his words and the feeling, arching my back a bit. My hearts pounding.

His pointer finger joins as he plays with my folds moving the moisture around, I moan as I watch him bring his soaked fingers to his mouth and licks them clean, he moans.

"Bella, I'm going to make you cum now, fucking finally" he said, whispering the last part, I was too gone to notice as he kissed my inner thigh, blowing on my clit, before his tongue was on me. He licked me from bottom to top, before nipping at my clit, my hands went to his hair to keep him there as I moaned, I was already close, the butterflies over the fact that this is really happening intensifying it.

He flicks my clit with his tongue as he brings his hand up to slip his pointer finger into me; he slowly starts to pump into me, adding another finger when I groan his name. Just his two fingers stretch me and I feel the beginnings of my 1st not self-induced orgasm.

"Cum Bella, cum on my tongue" he says and it throws me over the edge as I whimper a high embarrassing sound that resembles his name as I cum hard.

His mouth and fingers trade as he licks me up, fingering my clit as he eats me. He slows as I come down from the highest of highs, twitching and squeaking. My breathing slows as he pulls away from me, disappearing for a minute, he comes back with a pair of my panties, some sweats, and the t-shirt he was wearing, he had gone into my suitcase. I blush at what he could have seen and giggle as he plops himself back onto the mattress and I bounce. I pull on the panties, noticing that he grabbed cute ones luckily then throwing on his shirt but ignoring the sweats, I twist around to be on my stomach and face him an awkward smile on my red face. I don't know what to do, so I look to my hands fiddling with a strand of my hair. Edward pushes a strand away from my face causing me to look up at him biting my lip shyly.

"You're so beautiful" he whispers and I smile wider looking back to my hands, his hand cups my cheek and his eyes connect with mine, its intense and it causes me to gasp.

"Really, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he says and I feel my face flush but I don't dare look away, I can't let him know I know. Instead I lean forward kissing him softly, gripping his chin with one hand as the other goes to his neck.

I pull away after a second leaving my forehead on his, like before. I sigh as I decide to just put myself out there.

"What's this mean?" I whisper closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm not sure, but for now, it's our turn" he repeats the words from earlier and I just smile, deciding to leave it alone for now, I kiss him again before crawling up to rest my head on his chest , his arms circle around me tightly. I smile at my last thought before I drift off to sleep.

_Our turn_

**AN: **And Chapter 7 is posted! lol, i reallt hope you like it ;) some lemon juice there! haha REVIEW :)

REVIEWERS I GOTA THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! Thank you SO MUCH!

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Chapter 8! OMG this has gone fast! lol A little bit longer this one, and somme more charactor development, hope you enjoy it! :)

(10/24/12) Just did some editing, will probably be doing the same to the other chapters. I just can't stand having horible gramer, but its hard to Beta my own work HINT HINT ;)

*Chapter 8, BPOV*

I'm awoken early the next morning, the sky is just starting to lighten from sun set, Edwards soft lips are on my neck as he whispers my name, bringing me from sleep gently.

"Edward" I whisper moan, and he chuckles against me. His messy hair comes into view first as my vision clears from sleep, he looks drowsy and barley awake as well and I smile at it, thinking he too had fallen asleep.

"I have to go back to my tent…I wanted to say goodbye first" he whispers quietly and I nod as I try to blink away sleep completely.

"I'm glad you woke me" I whisper as I lean forwards, grasping the sides of his neck to kiss him, it's probably around 6am so we only slept for a little over 2 hours but I don't care, I'd rather stay awake and continue kissing this man.

"I have to go now beautiful…" I pull him closer to me and groan in protest "I'll see you in a few hours baby I promise" he whispers and I resist the urge to squeal at his adorableness. I smile, biting my lip to keep in said squeal, before kissing him again once, I just can't get enough.

"I honestly can't wait" I say with a laugh and he smiles back at me, his green eyes sparkling. He stands off to the side of matress, and looks to me expectantly.

"Yes?" I say feigning nonchalance, folding my arms over his shirt that I'm whearing, to make it obvious I'm keeping it.

He raises an eyebrow at me and I smile at him cheekly, he just rolls his eyes as he goes for the tent door, after unzipping it he turns to wink at me and I watch as his fine ass leave the tent. I sigh and lean back into the mattress, I sink a lot more than before since it had lost some air over the night. I sit there for a minute, before letting out the squeal i'd been holding in all night.

I hear the zipper of Roses door, and I hold my breath, she must have had a good night too, having been out. I ignore my tiredness knowing I won't be able to sleep without knowing.

"Rose?" I whisper and there's a loud ruckus and she yelps before I'm assuming falling onto her mattress with an 'oaf'.

"Bella! You scared the shit out of me!" she whisper yells and I giggle, were quiet for a second, and the distinct sound of a zipper and someone exiting Alice's tent from right next to us, its quiet for a second before Alice speaks up.

"Everyone in Bella's room!" she says and seconds later my girls are unzipping my tent door to jump onto my matress with me, trying to control their laughter.

"Oh my god!" I whisper yell, and the girls let out similar exclamations. We all giggle and rehash the last few hours of our nights, there's were similar to mine, and we giggled over our experiences.

We all ended up passing out on my mattress and were awoken around 9am by everyone else getting up and eating there breakfast. I decited to wear Edwards shirt, tieing it at my waist over my bikini, my phone reminded usto take our pills, for all three of us had started birth control about a month ago. We all exited our tent together, yawning as Rose and I headed for my dad' s camper and Alice to her dads, considering that's where each of our breakfasts were.

We each eat our food at the picnic table situated in-between both campers laughing as we inconspicuously smile and talk about last night quietly, we finish breakfast and Alice is throwing away our paper plates and plastic Forks when we hear three sets of footsteps coming our way.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper are walking out way, all smiling wide as they reach the picnic table, They each sit by their respective girl, Emmett and Edward walking around the table to take the spots near Rose and I and Jasper sliding in next to Alice.

"Ladies" Emmett says smugly and we all hold in our giggles, I feel Edwards hand slip into mine under the table and I'm glad Dave and Charley had headed to the gas station at the marina on the Newton's boat.

"Hey guys" Alice says as she leans into Jasper, he already has an arm around her waist and there making goo goo eyes at each other, Alice and Jasper didn't do much last night, just a little grouping but Alice had told him she wasn't ready for much more and he completely respected it and they laid on her mattress talking until they heard Edward wake me up. He really liked her and I was glad.

"So do you girls have anything planned for today?" Edward asked the group as he brought my hand to his lap so he could grip it in both hands and trace random designs.

"Not really, figured we'd probably go to the Cliff eventually, Rose really wants to jump off that thing" I say and she smiles and nods, I think she's crazy, this cliff is at least 100 feet away from the water, I could never even think of doing it, I stick to the slide, a 10 foot slide down, and a 5 foot jump and into the water.

"No way! Dude you're so hot!" Emmet says to Rose, before leaning down to kiss her openly, I'm so happy foe them, Emmet had admitted to liking Rose since she started coming when we were 12, he just never thought she felt the same way, they were already exclusive.

"I won't even do that, wow girl you got some balls" Jasper spoke up with a chuckle. He kisses Alice's cheek, as she looked at him with wide eyes, agreeing with him. Her and I would never do that in a million years.

"I know right, we freaked when she told us she wanted to" I said, Edward griped my hand with his left as his right arm moved to wrap around my waist. He kissed my bare shoulder since I had put on his T shirt, it was big on me so it went off one shoulder, along with some cotton shorts.

"I can't get over you in my shirt, so sexy" he whisperes in my ear, and I giggle as I turned towards him. Unexpectedly he kisses me and I lean more toward him to return it, its simple and chaste and when we pulls away everyones looking at us and we all end up laughing as I turn red.

"I only did it last year to get this ass off my back, but I'll never do it again" Edward says as he other arm comes round my waist. he had stradeles the bench so now he has one leg on either side of me.

"Anyway, what did you guys have in mind?" Alice speaks up, and the guys smile at each other suspiciously.

"Well, we were thinking of taking our jet skis out in a bit" Jasper says followed by Emmett.

"And were wondering if you beautiful girls would join us" Emmett finish's for him smiling at Rose.

The three of us agree, and we all part to get what we need, we girls grab our towels and meet the boys where all three jet skis are tied up on the beach, or at least were there supposed to be tied up on the beach

Jasper's is there but the other two are missing we look at each other confused, when Mike Jr. and Jacob ride up to the beach.

"It's our turn boys, hop off" Edward says grasping my hand tightly, I smile at him pretending not to notice Mikes annoying glare.

*MTYT*

**AN: **Ok Chapter 8 is up! on time!...ish lol hope you liked it, REVIEW!

REVIEWERS I GOTA THANK! You guys lift my spirits with each and every review! Thank you SO MUCH!

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove

OSW15


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **CHAPTER 9! Damn this is going faster than I thought it would lol, I hope you guys are enjoying it do far :)

*Chapter 9, BPOV*

Edward and I get onto one of Emmett's, Rose and Emmet on his other one and Jasper and Alice are on his of course. I have my arms wrapped tightly around Edward's life-jacket covered waist and I rest my head on his shoulder basking in simply being with him. Occasionally he moves one of his hands from the handle bars to squeeze mine.

After about 20 minutes of riding around the lake, I lift my head to try and see where were going. I know this lake pretty well but there are some places I'm not sure of. I don't exactly recognize where we are so I ask Edward if we're going anywhere at all, and he chuckles, telling me that 'I'll see'.

I shrug and rest my chin on his shoulder so I can watch where were going, he turns his head too and kisses me, just a simple peck, before pulling away a smile on his face, I just lean forward and kiss him, hoping it's ok. Luckily he kisses me back and smiles at me again before returning his eyes to the water.

After a few more minutes of riding, he pats my hands and I let go as he slows. He stands as we approach a beach. He beaches it a few feet from Emmett and Jasper does the same on the other side of us. We all take off our life-jackets, setting them in a pile on the beach, the boys tie up the jet skis and bring the small cooler Emmett brought along to where we set up our towels on the sand.

There's no one else around on the unmarked beach, were in a cove like area and from afar you can tell that it's the only beach space and that it's taken so we won't be interrupted. It's pretty large but only about 30 feet is OK for boats, the rest rocky, the sand goes about 10 feet back until it turns to grass.

"Lady's" Emmett says once again, handing us each a Mikes with a smirk, he hands the guys there beers and I smile at the girls as we open our drinks and do a quick clank at our so far successful plan.

We all hang out on the beach for a couple hours just talking about our lives, considering we hadn't really known each other that well. After a bit Alice stood, saying her and Jasper were going to go on a walk, the boys had been to this beach before and knew of some trails so they set off. Emmett and Rose decided to do the same, taking a different trail, leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward and I sat and talked for a bit until I mentioned it was getting hot. I stood from my spot between his legs, finishing off my 2nd Mikes, and tossing it into the plastic bag we had brought. I crisscrossed my arms, lifting my shirt over my head. I stupidly forgot I had tied it at my waist, causing it to get caught on my elbows.

"Shit" I mumbled as I stumbled along the beach, I hear Edwards soft laugh as he stands, he helps pull the shirt completely over my head, flashing me his dazzling smile.

"Well, that wasn't meant to happen" I giggle embarrassingly as I move to take off my shorts, he strips out of his shirt, before moving to where our jet ski is tied up. He walks into the foot deep water getting on the front, before moving to stand on the back, behind the seat.

I stay in my spot, watching what he's doing with a raised eyebrow. He jumps, diving into the water about 5 feet from the Jet Ski, I assumed he knows that there's a drop off, so after he comes up from the water, yelling to me to 'come on in the waters fine' I copy him, diving in to the slightly chilly water.

I swim to the top taking a breath; I must have gone down around 8 feet and didn't feel the bottom so I guess it does drop off. I start swimming towards the beach trying to find where I can touch the ground. Once I'm flat footed with my head above water I turn to look to Edward but he's nowhere in sight. I spin around a bit in the water, looking around for him.

"Edward? Edward!" I call out, it's been over a minute I swear, and I start to get worried when I feel something wrap around my ankle, I jump pulling away from it and screeching loudly. Edward comes up from the water, laughing at my reaction. I grumble and smack at his chest in annoyance and he makes a fake sad face.

"Common beautiful, it was just a joke!" he calls out, trying to wrap his arms around my waist, I push him away, feigning anger, he doesn't relent, trying to pull me in for a hug, I'm able to get away and around him, swimming into the deeper water, I keep my back to him, hiding my smile.

I hear water move and him whisper my name in question before I feel his hands hesitantly grip my hips, his thumbs push into my sides and I let out an uncontrollable squeal and quickly turn in my treading to push his hands away, I catch his smile as it stretches across his face and he laughs the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"What's over there?" I ask gesturing a little deeper into the cove, there's a small bend and you can't really see past it, my curiosity was peeked.

"Oh this you'll love" he says, before swimming over to Ems Jet Ski and pulling out a plastic thing, he hooks up something electronic looking to it and it starts to expand, when it's finished it appears to be some sort of flat floating thing.

"It's a pretty long swim, figured this would help" he says with a chucks as he throws it to me and puts away what I now know is the battery powered inflator.

He picks up Em's cell phone form the dry compartment under his jet ski seat, and smiles before locking everything up and jumping back into the refreshing water.

"Em claimed the spot 1st just because it's so great, told me he'd be done by 2 and its 2:30 so, it's our turn" Edward says smirking as he comes over to me, I pull him closer when he gets there and kiss his smiling lips.

**AN: **And Chapter 9 is here! lol, I hope it was good! PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW. Even if its just a few words, please!

REVIEWERS I GOTA THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! Thank you SO MUCH!

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove

OSW15


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **OMG its Chapter 10 already! I'm very happy with the response to this story :) More reviews would be prefered but I'm not picky ;) ENJOY!

*Chapter 10, BPOV*

About 10 minutes later, it comes into view. The most beautiful scene…ever. There's a small but legit water fall coming from about 15 feet above the round pool with an obvious cove in the rock behind it. The water, aside from right below the waterfall, is completely unmoving and serene. The only noise is the quiet trickle of the water and a bull frog nearby. It's so beautiful it takes my breath away.

The splash from right next to me grabs my attention. And I glance over quickly to see that Edwards gone from the float. I look around and see his head pop up out from the water a few seconds later about 8 feet from me. His entire chest is in few so I assume theirs higher ground over there. I paddle over and smile when my toes hit sand.

Edward shakes his hair out before taking a few more steps towards the small beach. How had I not known about this place? I have been on this lake my whole life, how the heck had this place gone past me? I follow Edward up the sandy slope and onto the beach where we set the float out of the waters reach.

"This way Beautiful" he say turning around to grasp my hand, pointing towards the cascading water about 15 feet away.

We travel on foot on the edge of the lake, he stops just next to it, jumping through the water and on to the rock under it that's acting as the floor to the cove on the inside. He turns to grip my hands and helps me through the water. Once next to him on the small rock, my mouth drops. It's got that echo sound you hear when you go under the manmade waterfalls in water parks, it shocks me and I look around us, solid rock on one side, and water on the other. The water blurs the lake, sky and moss covered walls, making it look like a mess of blue, green and grey.

"It's…so amazing" I whisper after a second, of taking it all in. I could never believe a place like this existed, let alone being able to see it with my own eyes.

"Not as amazing as you" He says with a smirk and I shake my head. Could he get any more cliché? I raise an eyebrow at him, and he chuckles before speaking.

"Hey, you gave me the ammo for that one Beautiful" he says causing me to roll my eyes.

"If you say so, not that I don't mind the compliment" I say with my own smirk, he just smiles shaking his head as he leans in at an angle to my face, connecting out lips once again. My hands rest on his bare chest loving the feeling of his damp hard pecks, I can feel his heart under my hand hammering away just like mine. It's relieving to know this is effecting him as much as me. His hands rest delicately on my waist as he steps just a bit closer, pressing our stomachs together and causing my hands to slip up just enough to get my fingers in his wet hair at the nap of his neck.

It's a slow and sensual kiss if there ever was one, and I smile at the now familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach. It's joy filling and arousing and over all exhilarating. The feeling is like a drug, and I want more and more of it. Edward is my drug. I try not to dwell on the negative side of that.

After a minute we both pull away, blissful smiles on our swollen lips. I let myself stare at him for an extra minute as we rest our foreheads on each others. So far he's been my first everything. My first crush, my first kiss my first sexual experience…if I couldn't keep him, did I want him to be my _first_? It was a loaded question.

"Penney for your thoughts?" he asks after a quiet minute. My thoughts reminded me that this is more than likely temporary and I blink back the tears threatening to fall.

"It's nothing, personal stuff" I say, quick to brush him off, I don't want him laughing at me for getting attached, or feel sorry for me, I wouldn't be able to handle either of those things, especially stranded on this beach if I couldn't be around him.

"Bella, I've think we passed personal. I'm not going to push, but I will let you know you can tell me anything" he says and I close my eyes without thinking, sending one tear down my cheek, I quickly turn around, not wanted him to see it, covering my face with both my hands as I lean against the cool rock wall.

"I'm doing the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't…" I let it trail, already regretting giving him that much information. It's just going to cause more questions.

"What's that? Bella please talk to me, I don't like it when your sad, please?" He said as I felt his hands come of my back and arm, hesitantly rubbing soothingly.

"I-I just…ugh you're going to laugh or feel sorry for me. It's all my fucking fault, why the hell did I let this happen?" I say angrily as my hand smacks against the wall.

"Bella, please. Your scaring me, tell me what's wrong. I'd never laugh or feel sorry for you, just please tell me what's wrong? I'm begging you" he says, his hand grips my arm and pulls me away from the wall, I go willingly, ending up in his arms as more traitor tears fall.

"I've fallen for you. I promised I wouldn't but I have and now everything screwed up" I say defeated after a bit. He can do what he want to now, it's too late to take it back.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing Bella. I think I've made it clear I've fallen for you too. I'm not sure what this is and it's still so new…so new. But I know I'm not leaving it any time soon. I'm not leaving you" He says softly, pulling my head away from his chest to look me in the eye. His thumbs brush away my tears and I sniffle. I feel like it's the closest thing to a commitment I'm going to get.

"Like I said before Bella, it's our turn. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I'm going to hold on. Try and make our turn the last one." He whispers the last sentence and I barely hear it, not sure if I'm meant to. But I gasp, as our eyes connect, something gets communicated, not sure what but its finalized in the following kiss.

**AN: **And end chapter! 10 chapters already! wow! haha hopefully this one answered some questions! ;)

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz

OSW15


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Heres chapter 11! Sorry about not posting last night! My laptop was being a little shit and decided not to load anything! All fixed now and forever emailing important documents to myself! haha, hope you guys enjoy this! :)

*Chapter 11, BPOV*

Were both breathing deeply when we pull away a minute later, sighing into each other, I wrap my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his chest as his arms hold me close, he takes a step back, letting himself slide along the wall and down to a seated position, I'm straddling him again, but this time it's not sexual. It's so we can be as close as possible.

After a while he starts talking. He says that he 'noticed' me last year, physically at least. That my personality had him earlier. I smile at his confession. Admitting that he had me at age 12. He's surprised when I tell him he was my 1st kiss, but he says he likes the thought. I roll my eyes at his cave man comment.

After a while of just sitting there talking, he says we have to go, Alice and Jasper will be here soon, he told Jasper 3:30. Of course we don't know what time it is, but it has got to be close to that. I move to step back onto the mossy grass but he stops me, and tells me to go the other way. I follow him through the woods holding his hand, the ground is all moss, and doesn't harm our bare feet, a couple switchbacks later and he stops us. Were at the top of the waterfall.

"What do you think?" he says, the view is amazing, I wouldn't say better, but just as beautiful as the one from the pool below us. I smile and he takes a few steps closer to the edge, I grip his hand. He smiles and shakes his head, says it's ok.

"Together?" he asks as he pulls me with him, we stand on the short cliff with the deep water below us. Normally I would back away and call him crazy. But I trust him. So I bite my lip as I nod.

1…2…3!" he says and we both simultaneously jump. We don't let go of each other on the drop down, as we leave our stomachs behind. I hold my breath as we splash into the water. I use my free hand and legs to kick myself to the surface, since I didn't let go of Edward, he pulled me down a little more than normal and the breath of air I take after coming up is more satisfying than usual.

"Fun huh?" he asks with a smile and I nod, squeezing his hand, I let go and dive back under the water, heading for the beach we occupied before, I grab the float again, and toss it back to him in the deeper water, before swimming back in.

He is in an area where it's about 5 feet deep so instead of moving to the float, I go to him. I'm in front of him, and I let my arm wrap around his neck, and my forehead rest on his.

He smiles at me as he lets go of the float to reach down under the water, bringing my legs to wrap around his waist. I feel him immediately but don't say anything, just let myself lean a bit more forward to capture his lips with mine. We kiss for a minute, before pulling away for air.

"Edward!" I call out when I realize the float is 15 feet away into deeper water. He laughs as I swim after it and we make our way back to the beach with the Jet Skis.

Emmett is on the beach when we get there, as well as Rose. She is on her towel, sunglasses in place, as she sun tans. Emmett is closer to the water, in the wet sand, working very hard on a sand castle. I roll my eyes at him. Edward is fast to swim from the float, coming up on Em fast as he splashes him with a shit load of water.

"Edward! What the fuck!" Emmett calls out as he shakes his hair, he takes one look at his now ruined sand castle and is on Edward, chasing him back into the water. The screaming has gained Rose's attention and she sits up and lifts her glasses, her eyes connect to mine and go wide as she stands.

"Your turn Rose!" I say as I run after her, and she squeals as she runs further up the beach.

**AN: **A little fluff after the seriousness but that's good! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz  
.corbeil  
xxlovethisxx

OSW15


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Heres chapter 12! Last night was obviously way to busy to update, and tehr was no wifi just outside the theater that I stood by for 7 hours. lol Breaking Dawn Premier! WOOP WOOP! Already saving money for the DVD ;) so heres your much awaited chapter! Or at least I hope it was much awaited...lol CHAPTER 12.

*Chapter 12, BPOV*

Alice and Jasper join us about an hour later, I had caught Rose and she gave in like always, jumping into the water quickly. Edward had helped Emmett fix and finish his sand castle. And Rose and I had laid on our towels for a bit, catching some rays.

I heard Alice laughing as they ran toward us and I sat up. Edward was stepping out of the water as I did and he smiled at me, his chest was shiny from the water, and I totally could call the view better the the amazing one we saw earlier, deeper in the cove. For sure.

I bit my lip as he came over to me, sitting on his own towel and leaning back on his elbows. We weren't exactly exclusive, but we were both in this for the long haul. It may seem fast but you have to remember we have known each other forever. Carlisle and Charlie used to hang out more when Edward and I were little and we lived closer to them, and we used to play as kids. It's not like were strangers that met yesterday.

After we moved into the West Valley district, when I was 9, We stopped seeing so much of each other, only during these camping trips. And the 1st couple trips we would hang out sort of, but once he turned 14, and met Emmett and Jasper, we stopped, I met Rose and Alice when I was 12 but we still hung out. I don't know, I guess he moved on, wanted to hang out with boys instead.

But were together again, getting to know each other again. And how ever it proceeds will have to do, I know I can't force him to be with me, but with his earlier confessions, I was a lot more confident.

"We'll we should probably go back, have a snack? Its fend for yourself to night so we probably won't eat dinner till late" Emmett spoke up from his towel, a few minutes later, he said the last part sadly and I rolled my eye. That boys obsession with food was astounding.

"What about the cliff? I really wanted to do that" Rose whined at him and he looked at her decisively, then looked back at the lake, towards our camp sight, Rose let out a little whine before Emmett sighs.

"OK, we can stop there quickly, I know how bad you want to do that. You guys going to join us or head back to camp?" he asked casually, not like it was a big deal someone just talked Emmett out of food. We were all exchanging looks but declined his offer, I was tired and since all the adults would be on B dock, at Two Rivers, until probably at least 7, I wanted to get some tented alone time with Edward, I liked the taste I had gotten last night and I wanted another.

We each got back on our Jet skis, Alice and I calling Rose crazy but telling her to be careful and for them to have fun. Jasper and Alice zoomed off ahead of us, and Edward took his time. We reached the beach back at the camp ground a little while later. Jaspers Jet skit was already on the beach of course, tied up. I assumed they were hiding out together. We pulled up and Edward helped me off before doing the same, grabbing the rope and tying it to a tree.

I can't help but notice the looks I'm receiving from down the beach a bit. The bitch sisters are laying on their towels sun tanning. They look at me with mostly pity, since they too know Edward's reputation, but I see the envy. They are all wondering why he chose me.

I try my hardest not to let their bitchy looks affect my mood, but it does damper it a little. All it takes is Edward grasping my hand, and flashing me a smile to bring it back up again. He's so adorable.

"So what do you want to do now beautiful?" he asks and I bite my lip at the hopefully soon-to-be familiar name.

"Well, you did mention a snack?" I ask and he smiles and nods as we venture down the short trail back to the campsite. As we clear the brush, I pull my hand from his instantly in a panic, he looks at me confused, and I just point my head to the main campsite, where both sets of our parents are sitting, along with a few other adults. Why are they here?

He gives me an understanding look, but I think I see some sort of sadness behind it, though I'm not sure.

"Hey Bells, where'd you girls get off to-Oh, hey Edward" Dad says as his voice sterns at the end, I don't know what it is, but I guess dad isn't blind to the gossip around here either. He isn't super fond of Edward.

"Hey Charlie, Dad did you leave any Dingdongs?" Edward asks flawlessly, with a joking smile. His father laughs and says there's still more in there RV, Edward nods and walks towards it, I stand awkwardly for a minute, before Edward gives me a look, I take in an indiscreet deep breath and follow him, hoping dad doesn't get the wrong idea…or the right one?

Will he let it be our turn?

**AN: **OHHHH...OMG Will he? OMG I got to know!...Oh wait, I'm the author...oops :) haha, hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASEEEEE

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz  
.corbeil  
xxlovethisxx  
Carlie13

OSW15


	13. Chapter 13

**AN **OMFG! I cant apoligize more for not updating Thursday. Trust me I had every intention to, I had this finished and ready to be posted, and then it was Friday and other shit was happening...idk im so sorry but here it is! the long awaited chapter 13! :)

*Chapter 13, BPOV*

I follow Edward into his parents RV and awkwardly take a seat on the couch; I don't exactly know what to do.

"Bella what the fuck was that?" Edwards expected harsh voice comes and I cringe as I watch him pace in the small hallway of the RV.

"Edward, you have to understand. My dad knows your…reputation, true or not, and he-…" He cut me off.

"True or not? By now I'd hope you know they were mostly lies Bella! I've never miss treated a girl like all those rumors say, and I though you understood that" He said his voice becoming more hurt then angry at the end.

I sigh as I close my eyes to fight tears at being yelled at, it pissed me off and hurt me at the same time coming from Edward.

"I know they aren't true Edward, deep down, but 15 years of insecurities about you isn't just going to go away, the fact that you want me at all is a shock, not having some sort of doubt would be unhealthy! My dad knows the rumors and I guess believes them, I'm his baby girl and will be no matter what, him being ok with this isn't going to just happen overnight." I spoke sternly in defending myself, I told him the truth and I hope he could understand.

He was quiet for a minute or so and the silence was tense, I rubbed my hands over my face with a sigh.

"Bella…how could you think I don't want you?" he whispered after the terse silence. I looked at him with raised eyebrows; did he really just ask that?

"Sure Edward in the past couple days, you've wanted me, but before then…at least after 6th grade it was like I didn't exist. We swapped numbers after 7th grade but you never texted me back, you got caught up in other girls and high school and for a while I gave up. But with Rose and Alice fawning over Em and Jasper, I let myself hope again, despite there protests. I honestly didn't expect you to…" I trailed off not knowing what to say, he said he'd fallen for me, but was it just another line? Had I been stupid? It wouldn't be the 1st time.

"Fall for you?" He spoke my thoughts out loud and I gasped as my eyes connected with his, just hearing him say it again made my heart flutter. How could I know he meant it?

"Bella, I fell for you back when I was 13, I told you that already. But I was 13 I didn't know what was going on, just that you and I were friends, and I started wanting to kiss you." He said, the desperation obvious in his voice. There was no way my heart couldn't believe his words, but my brain fought it, trying to protect said heart.

"Ok, but you never showed it. I had no way of knowing you had feelings for me. All I heard was the bad stuff because I had nothing _else_ to believe. You never defended yourself; instead you paraded around with other girls in front of me." I said with an angry gesture to outside, where I had witnessed him and Carmen making out last summer. He couldn't deny it.

"Carmen…God Bella no, I never…Carmen and I never had sex. I let her know the 2nd day that I wasn't available, for keeps. She said she was OK with that…We made out a couple times… some minor groping. But after camping I never heard from her again. I don't know what I was thinking…maybe that I couldn't have you…couldn't taint you? You thought I didn't want you…God Bella I'm sorry" He said as he moved next to me to take my face in his hands. "I want you, so much it scares the shit out of me." He finished as he stared into my eyes. "I meant when I said it was our turn…forever."

*MTYT*

**AN **Ok, chapter 13 gets into some deep shit, i didnt intend that, but now i know what authors mean when they say a charactor takes you over! Edward needed to say what he said. Tell me what you think!

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen  
cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz  
.corbeil  
xxlovethisxx  
Carlie13  
HunterBrooke  
sunshinefunshine

OSW15


	14. Chapter 14

**AN **OMFG! I posted on time! lol I know, I know! I hope you guys like this so far, please review at the bottom! :)

*Chapter 14, BPOV*

My gasp was caught by Edwards's lips as he sealed his proclamation with a searing kiss. His thumbs stroked my face lovingly as my fingers found the top of his bare abs. I let them trail down, as I traced the plains, feeling my panties wet when they constricted at my touch and Edward let out a garbled moan into my mouth.

The door of the RV creaking caused us both to pull apart, both of us ending up on either side of the couch; I quickly looked away from the door, using my hair as a shield as I discreetly wipe my lips.

"Oh, hey kids, Edward did _you_ leave me some Ding Dongs this time?" I heard Carlisle joking tone and took a deep breath before I looked back to him, he had an innocent enough look, but the lack of talk and laughter from the fire told me all ears were pointed toward us.

"Uh, yea. Here dad" Edward said as he stood to grab the untouched box of Ding Dongs from the pantry, he handed them to his dad and took his place on the sofa again, Carlisle turned around, sighed deeply before turning back to us.

"Between me and you, I trust you guys and really don't care what was or is going on, but you know I got to ask?" he said and Edward and I made eye contact, fuck were caught.

"Talking, that's all." Edward said and his dad smirked at him, at this point I was completely beet red, sitting in the corner of the couch, simply trying to disappear.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know." His dada winked at him once before exiting the RV, closing the door behind him.

Edward let out a big sigh, and I was about to apologize about my dad's obvious evasion of privacy, when I heard him laugh. I was instill confused.

"What?" I asked and he just shook his head as he sat up, swung his left arm over my shoulders and smiled at me.

"Nothing, just my dad covering for us. He might know something was going on, but he won't say anything, he also knows your dad isn't ready to hear it, he's cool that way." He shrugged, I just stared at him. It was unlivable. The fact that he knew his dad wouldn't say anything was so…mind-boggling.

"That's…convenient" I laughed as I leaned into him. We laid stretched out on the couch for a little while, just staying quiet, as Edward started playing with my hair and laid his right hand in my lap. I let that have my attention as I played with his long fingers, biting my lip when I remembered where they were not 15 hours earlier.

Was it really only that long? It feels like we've been like this for so much longer…Just comfortable around each other.

I mention the calluses on his hand and he brought up his part-time job at an auto shop by his school, I say I've wanted a job so bad, but I'm still too young. This sparks a conversation about what we want to do when we grow up. I tell him about my dreams about becoming a famous author and he tells me about wanting to become a pianist or a doctor, he's not sure, I tell him he has big dreams. He laughs.

The conversation flows, just like the previous night. Only it's more personal now and were both sober. I feel like he really cares when I tell him about my love for books and writing. There's a knock on the door before my friends enter, hands over their eyes.

"Clothes better be on because were coming in" Rose says as her and Alice, walk in, Edward and I both laugh and then say 'We're Decent' simultaneously, causing us to laugh more.

"Aw, you guys were just made for each other" Alice says excitedly as she jumps up and down in her Alice way.

Edwards hand squeezes my own and I can't help but think he meant it in agreement to her comment, it makes my butterflies multiply.

"Anyway, we were sent here to tell you that dinner is ready, so pull away from each other for a few minutes and come and eat!" Rose says and we all laugh again, Edward and I stand from the couch and stretch, sitting in the same position for 3 hours.

We all leaving the RV, Edward giving my hand one last squeeze before letting it go, its bittersweet since I know my reluctance to tell my father is why, but that he's being sweet and not fighting it.

Emmett and Jasper both brought small coolers of food with them, but Carlisle said they could eat with us, they obviously didn't object.

The 5 parents share one picnic table and the 6 of the other, each couple sitting across from each other and secretly playing tootsie under the table, there's a long cloth on it so we don't have to worry about the parents.

Were all finished with dinner, when Emmett producers 2 decks of cards. He starts to deal for a game of Rummy when we get interrupted.

"Is it our turn to hang out with the guys?" Lauren asks bitchily as her and her sister's sauntered up.

*MTYT*

**AN **Chapter 14! You enjoy the relationships? I hope so...PLEASE REVIEW!

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen  
cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz  
.corbeil  
xxlovethisxx  
Carlie13  
HunterBrooke  
sunshinefunshine

P.S. I'm on Twitter and Tumblr! on Twitter, AttractiveRandomness on Tumblr! Cheak me out!

OSW15


	15. Chapter 15

**AN **Didnt update last week...not even going to bother with excused, extra long chapter, and early, for you guys! :) enjoyyyy

***Chapter 15, BPOV***

The six of us all looked at them before looking around to each other, the second I caught my girl's eyes, we burst out laughing, the guys did the same and we all sat around the picnic table, probably looking like crazies, laughing our asses off.

"Hello? What the fuck is so funny?" Jessica cut in; he hands on her lips with a defensive smirk. Gosh they were so ridicules.

"Oh, nothing ladies, we just don't understand is all. What do you mean is it your turn with us? Were not just hot potato's people pass around!" Emmett said, feigning anger at them. Lauren moved to touch him, her bottom lip sticking out in fake sadness.

"Bitch, don't even think about it!" Rose was off her feet and in Emmett's lap in seconds, Emmett wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and laughing into her back.

"We didn't mean it that way!" Tanya shouted in her overly high voice.

"Oh really then how did you 'mean it'? Alice asked as she to stood up to sit on Jaspers lap, all three boys had turned out on the picnic bench so they were facing the girls, and when Alice moved I figured that it was a good idea to do the same.

"Not like that! They have been my friends for years! We just want to hang out with them, what's wrong with that?" Lauren said, the defensiveness was just oozing off of her with her lies.

"Friends? You've been trying to get into our pants for 3 years! I'm sorry Lauren but I didn't like you that way then and I don't like you now." Edward said and no one missed how he reworded the ending.

I couldn't hold back my smile at Laurens shocked face, her face scrunched up in anger a few times and her fist clenched, before she stomped off, her sister's sluts following.

"That's right! Run away like the little bitches you are!" Rose yelled after, them and the 6 of us burst into laughing as Emmett quickly turned her around in his lap to stop her with a kiss, it was adorable and I was immeasurably happy for my friend.

Edward tickled me from behind, my position on his lap similar to Roses and Ems, and I screeched out in happy laughter. I couldn't believe I was so happy at this moment. The bitch sisters tried to ruin it but they failed, because I could trust Edward, in every way. It's amazing that not even a day passed and my entire perspective on the situation was different. Not 24 hours earlier, I figured I'd get Edwards body, maybe we'd know each other better. I never thought I'd fall in love with him.

_What!_

I totally just thought that…oh my god! Am I in love with him already? No way, this had to be hormones talking. It just has to be. We've only been hanging out a day! Its way to fast! I could see him running now…oh my god no! I just got him I couldn't stand losing him now! Could he ever fall in love with me? I bit my lip at the thought to hide my euphoric grin. I could see us…5 years or so from now…getting married, having kids…holy shit!

"Bella!... Bella are you ok!" I heard Edwards panicked voice break me from my panic…his voice was foggy and I was suddenly lying down. What the hell happened? It was hard to breath and moving was groggy, like I was dreaming.

"Bella! Talk to me please!" Edwards's voice was so panicked and scared; I wanted to make him sound better, happy, like before.

"Bella, honey, listen to my voice. You need to calm down and take slower breaths, don't panic." Carlisle's voice showed up and it just confused me further. The adults had gone inside Carlisle's camper a while ago…I tried to do what was asked of me, and my eyes fluttered open, when did I close them?

"Edward?" I whispered, he was the 1st voice I had heard and I needed it again. _Now._

"Bella, I'm here beautiful, it's ok. You fainted…But you're ok now. I'm here." His voice instantly soothed me, along with his face now right in front of me, his hands cradling my head gently. My hands went to his four arms, I needed contact. I pulled me back to earth and I remembered my train of thought, marriage…love…_to soon, to soon, to soon! _

"Don't go." I speak out loud when an imagined image of Edward walking away flashes across my eyes.

"Never." he whispers again, and I want to believe him _so_ bad…I do in my heart…but I can't get the image out of my head and I grip harder.

"Here, sit up beautiful." He says as he reaches around my back to lift me from my laying position on the bench previously occupied by my friends. He instantly moves me to sit in his lap sideways and I notice that everyone else has gone.

"What made you faint baby?" he asks quietly, and I tense up immediately, I can't tell him!...Not yet at least, and not for a long time…

"Its ok…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…but I hope you do…one day." He spoke and the honestly there…it was nearly overwhelming as I lost my tension took a deep breath with my eyes closed.

"Someday, yes I will tell you…this will have its turn…I promise Edward" I told him as honest as I could be, and snuggled down into him, he hugged me tighter in response.

*MTYT*

**AN **Chapter 14! You enjoy the relationships? I hope so...PLEASE REVIEW!

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen  
cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz  
.corbeil  
xxlovethisxx  
Carlie13  
HunterBrooke  
sunshinefunshine  
TwIfAn33

P.S. I'm on Twitter and Tumblr! on Twitter, AttractiveRandomness on Tumblr, Kamara Berland! Cheak me out!

OSW15


	16. Chapter 16

**AN **Sorry for the lateness! Friend having a boy crisis...yea! BIG thanks to Junewapper and queen cullen0527 for being amazing Betas! WOOO! They rock! I twicked it after them so any mistakes are MY FAULT!...yea. So Enjoy!

***Chapter 16, BPOV***

We sat in silence for a little while just holding each other, watching the sunset over the mountains on the other side of the lake.

I jumped at hearing my parents RV door open 15 feet away. My head flashed to it and, seeing my dad's baseball capped head, I tried to scramble to get off of Edwards lap.

"Bella, Bella! It's ok... He sort of knows." Edward said, gaining my confused attention before my eyes went wide in shock. I didn't comprehend anything. Fuck! How long was I out?

"Well…When you fainted…they came over with my dad …they heard me talking to you…Your dad turned like a dark red then nearly blue…we all thought he was going to faint too." He laughs at the end.

"He didn't… freak out?" I ask. I would have expected that. I'm his baby girl and he's always been over protective. It took a month of convincing to have him let me tent it this year.

"I wasn't paying much attention… but him and your mom went into their camper after a little bit, I think."

I look down to my hand on his chest as I take a deep breath, thinking about what this could mean. Footsteps sound in our direction. Charlie must have waited… Fuck, I'm so not ready for this.

"Edward…" Charlie says as he approaches us awkwardly, keeping his eyes locked on Edwards. I take a deep breath before readjusting, so I sit more next to Edward than in his lap, for my earlier scramble had put me in an awkward position.

"Charlie…" Edward replies, equally as awkward, but staying assertive. I grab his hand and squeeze it, both in gratitude and uncertainty. It's quiet for a minute as they kept eye contact.

"Well it looks to me that no matter what I say Bella's going to do what she wants. In this case, I'm not saying I like it but, I won't grumble too much, she could do worse." Dad says with a nod of his head towards Edward. I look to Edward as he straightens up and smiles slightly at my dad's unexpected acceptance.

"Thank you Charlie, I can't tell you how much that means to me. I promise you I'll treat her well." He says, his pride showing just enough to make me smile. I squeeze Edward's hand again, to gain his attention; I smile at him, before I stand from the bench.

"I love you daddy." I tell him as I wrap my arms around his waist. He hugs me back and kisses my head. I feel five years old again for a split second, missing my child-hood a little. I'm growing up now, and dads finally seeing that.

"I love you too Bells," He says, using my nickname only for him. We pull away from our unusual emotional moment and he smiles at me. His eyes are a little misty.

"I'm ok daddy, I'm happy."I whisper for only him to hear, and he nods before he pats me on the back.

"Edward." He says again, this time with a twitch of his mustache; Edward nods to him with a wave as dad walks away from us and back to the camper. I stand there for a second with my eyes closed, basking in the approval I never saw coming.

I feel Edward's arm wrap around my waist as he moves to stand beside me, he pulls me into him, my arm instinctively wraps around his waist in return.

"Wow…" he says quietly after a minute and I laugh as I turn towards him, and wrap my other arm around his waist as well.

"I know…I guess I misjudged him…" I speak sadly as I look down, mad at myself for thinking so little of my father. He's a good guy, of course I know this, the fact that he didn't freak out and make Rose and I sleep in the camper for the rest of the trip, which I overly expected, proved me wrong, at least a little.

"It's alright baby, he's still protective of you, like he said, he doesn't exactly like it. But he wants you to be happy." Edward consoles me and I sigh as I hug him. His arms wrap around me tightly, he's warm and smells amazing for not changing since swimming. He had thrown on a shirt after dinner, as he knows it gets chilly once the sun sets past the mountains, it still has the smellof him and It calms my nerves considerably.

My previously found fear of loving Edward… which I now know I do, has lessened significantly, it is still present, but I trust him now…he didn't back down during the stare down with my dad, he fought for me…at least that's how I see it.

"I know, but it's more then I could have expected… I _am_ happy…I never wanted you… us to be a secret." I say as I look up at him; he looks down, and leans in enough to rest his forehead against mine.

"Me neither, but I was more than ok to wait for you... I'll wait, if that's what you want... Whenever you're ready." He speaks as the subject silently shifts as his hands squeeze my waist. His eyes swim with lust and I gulp since I know mine reflect his. Am I ready for that? I mean, I know I love him but… is it too soon for that to have its turn?

*MTYT*

**AN **Yep! Charlies all good :p lol hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much it means! PLEASE! :)

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen  
cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz  
.corbeil  
xxlovethisxx  
Carlie13  
HunterBrooke  
sunshinefunshine  
TwIfAn33  
xxlovethisxx

P.S. I'm on Twitter and Tumblr!

Tumblr - AttractiveRandomness

Twitter - Kamara_Berland!

Cheak me out!

OSW15


	17. Chapter 17

**AN** Yes, it's been way to long, but at least it's a Thursday!...or was an hour ago...oops. I'm gunna be honest and say the Pitch Perfect and Skylar Astin's hotness has had me distracted the last couple weeks...REVIEW if you've been having a similar experience lol! REVIEW either way actually! lol Here it is guys, Chapter 17! ENJOY!

*Chapter 17, BPOV*

Edward said he'd wait for me, and I believed him. Even though I'm sure I'm already in love with the guy I will wait. I mean I've only really 'been' with him 24 hours! I figure at least a few days of fun and maybe getting, somehow, even more comfortable will be great.

I had thanked Edward and kissed him with all I had and we had joined the rest of the group at the fire.

Everyone is now going around with popcorn scary stories. It's where someone starts a scary story then pop-corns it to someone else to continue it. Emmett has it now and he says something particularly scary and all the kids scream. He ends the story and it's after 9 now so most of the parents with small children head in.

It continues for a little over an hour before the rest of the adults head to bed. The move happens at 11:30 once were sure the adults are asleep.

I move to put a chair next to Edwards but Tanya's already there smiling apologetically at him, she touches his arm and he looks uncomfortable with the young girls' attention and when he looks up and smiles at me, his eyes go wide before he winks. I had changed before coming here.  
I'm now wearing a blue tube top with white lace at the top, over my white bikini. I wore some shorts with white lace embroidered on the thighs, I put on my white flip flops, and through my hair into a messy high ponytail to complete the look.

I smile back at him; he shakes his head at the girl with an eye roll and lifts the blanket from his lap. I smile and set my chair down, abandoning it to take his lap.

"Hey beautiful" he greets me as I sit.

"Hey" I smile "Tanya, what's up?" I say surgery sweet after I wrap my around Edwards neck and kiss his cheek, his arms circle my waist, thus pulling away from her. Her face turns into a pout before a fake smile and she replies with a greeting.

She makes an excuse to leave the area and stands from her chair, which I now realize is Tyler's chair that she stole, Tyler sits and smiles at us with a nod, and winks at Edward. I don't understand how Tyler, so nice and laid back, could be with Lauren. He's never been anything but nice to me. One look at Edwards's protective face as he holds me closer, with a glare at Tyler, explains it a little.

I forget Tyler as I pull Edwards face to look down at my own. I give him a slight smile he can't help but return, holding my hand to his face. I kiss him soundly as I adjust a bit to get closer, and he lets out a slight groan, I giggle and let out a nervous apology against his lips as I stop moving, and kiss him with my smile.

"Don't be." He growls as he intensifies the kiss, causing me to groan. Dear god I love this man so much, I don't know how the fuck he does this to me, but I can't get over it. I hope I never do.

A wolf whistle causes me to pull away and laugh into Edwards neck, I'm not sure if it's directed at me at 1st, but the 'go Edward!' from Emmett washes away my doubt. I can't help it and I lean back and let out a loud laugh, causing most of the others to join as someone starts passing out drinks. I get a Mikes for myself and a Corona for Edward.

It's much like last night, though I'm on Edwards lap and a good portion of our talking is dirty whispers between each other, kisses and blushes happen from both of us, and by 1:30, I'm ready to haul Edward back to the tent. Apparently Rose gets our tent tonight and we get Edward's. Rose has an air mattress unlike Emmett and they preferred that to the ground. Edward has a small twin air mattress, not as great as my full but It will work, at this point, I'm so worked up I don't care.

Edward is a little more sober then me since I switched to Cranberry and vodkas after 2 mikes about an hour ago, they were being made and I wanted to try them. He stands with me still in his lap, cradling me bridal style, and then throwing me over his shoulder as I squeal in laughter.

There's wolf whistles and cat calls as he leave the circle, Edward puts me on my feet at the door to his tent, and I turn immediately to kiss him hard, causing him to groan.

He unzips the tent and we crawl in, this time with him 1st, he crashes on to his air mattress, and I follow, instantly straddling him. His hands attract to my ass like magnets, as I lean down to kiss him, grinding against his hardness with a groan. My hair falls around us, as I lift my head a little to connect eyes with him, one of his hands moves to push my hair away, over my head as he just stares at me contemplatively for a minute.

"So fucking beautiful" he says and I smile as some of my bangs fall right back into my eyes, with a giggle I kiss him again as I tangle my hands into his mess of hair.

We continue to screw around and his hand ends up in my shorts. He gets me off and when I move to return the favor he stops me and tells me it's all about me right now. I roll my eyes at his corniness, but let him undress me. My tube top had gone already and he's quick to un-tie my bikini from around my neck, but lets me un-clip it this time since I'm faster.

My shorts follow quickly, and then his lips are everywhere. He kisses up both my arms before spending a good five minutes on my neck and breast, moving on to my stomach as my hands can't help but stay tangled in his hair, he pulls my bottoms down quickly as I tongues my belly button and then he burry's his face into me and I end up biting my shirt to keep from screaming. His arms hold my legs as he eats me nearly aggressively, like his sole purpose is to get me to come. Oh he succeeds alright.

I come on his tongue for the 2nd time in 20 minutes with a squeak and then he's coming back up with kisses again, and I pull him back to me. He tastes like me and it only turns me on more.  
I reach for him again but he bats my hand away, telling me that we can save that for another time. That we have as long as we want, that it's our turn and it can always be that way. If I want.

*MTYT*

**AN **Yep! ;) Tell me what you think! If you are into Pitch Perfect, like I asked, cheak out my new Pitch Perfect story, Chance! Summary on my profile obviously lol. I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen  
cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz  
.corbeil  
xxlovethisxx  
Carlie13  
HunterBrooke  
sunshinefunshine  
TwIfAn33  
xxlovethisxx

P.S. I'm on Twitter and Tumblr!

Tumblr - AttractiveRandomness

Twitter - Kamara_Berland!

Cheak me out

OSW15


	18. Chapter 18

**AN **Sorry for the lateness! I honestly have no schedule right now and the same excuse as before, as you've probably noticed Pitch Perfect has kind of taken over my life... Here it is! Un-beta's btw...

***Chapter 18, BPOV***

"No way! You're going to let us do that?" Alice says loudly, jumping up and down. I'm fighting doing the exact same thing, as the 5 parents in charge of us smile at her excitement. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes, you guys can take my boat, along with whatever you need for the night. We trust you, and we know that its easer to have fun with your friends when there isn't parents around." Carlisle says, Charley doesn't exactly look to happy about it, but I'm sure Esme gave him one of those 'strict parents make sneaky kids' speech.

"Oh my god! We're going to have so much fun!" Alice screams and her and rose start jumping up and down. I just smile as I lean into Edward. It's strange how comfortable I've gotten with him over the last week and a half; we only have another 3 days left here.

"What are you going to have so much fun doing?" Leah asks as her and Jacob walks up to the group, the group of us had been standing by the fire.

"Carlisle's letting us go beach camping! Just us teenagers!" Alice screeches, and their eyes go wide before they smile.

"Are we invited?" Leah asks attentively, looking to Carlisle.

"Invited to what?" Tyler says as him, Ben and Angela over hear Alice's excitement; gosh that pixie needs to shut up! Everyone's going to want to come now!

"How about all the teens go beach camping? That way the adults can do what they want after the kids go to sleep" Esme says and I have never been angry at Esme, but this is definitely the closest I've gotten.

"I don't see why not, We have 3 Jet skis…2 boats…Yea everyone should fit" Carlisle agrees and I look up at Edward with wide eyes, his eyes match mine and he sighs, but hugs me to them, as the others call together all the teens. What was amazing and epic before is now…not so great.

"Edward…" I say, nodding towards my tent and he nods as we pull away from the group of teenagers, entering my tent, and laying down on the mattress.

"Now what, it will be like every other night, except we can be a little louder." I say and he sighs as he rubs my back.

"What if, after we get to the beach, you and I take a jet ski and our stuff to a different beach?" he asks after a minute of silence and him rubbing my back.

"You'd do that? Don't you want to hang out with Em and Jazz?" I ask, smiling inwardly at the nicknames I use so easily. They were like brothers to me already.

"Of course Bella, I love the guys, but I lo-like you more" he says and I feel his body tense under me, he knows I heard his slip, and he knows I won't let it go this time, it's the 3rd its happened.

"Edward…" I say as I sit up from his chest, looking at him, he has his eyes squeezed shut, and he's holding me tight, like I might run away.

"Edward Cullen, look at me" I say and he lets out a breath, before opening his eyes slowly, peaking at me.

"If you mean it, say it" I say simple, fighting the turning in my stomach with excitement. I know I love him, I'm pretty sure I have for a while now.

"Bella…I mean it, ok? I love you, and I don't know why but it scares the shit out of me. I've never felt this way before…you're _so_ important, and in such little time…" he says as he stares into my tearing up eyes.

"Don't cry, please I wouldn't be able to handle making you cry, please" he bags and I laugh as I grab his hand that's on my cheek.

"Relax, happy tears. I love you too…I know it hasn't been that long but I'm sure about _us._ I l know were young, but I just don't care. I love you, and I know I won't stop" I tell him, and his own eyes are glossy, I laugh lightly and he does the same, leaning down to kiss me softly, then pulling me higher, so I am basically laying on him, our foreheads resting on each other's as we stare into each other's eyes, big goofy smiles on our faces, kissing occasionally.

Next thing I know, Rose is whispering our names as she unzips my side of the tent. We must have fallen asleep, I assume, because the sun is closer to setting then rising and we had gotten into the tent at 11AM.

"Guys, were getting ready to go, you have to pack up your stuff!" She says, she leaves my door unzipped and I see that she already has her air mattress flattened and its putting it into a box.

We untangle from each other, and stand; he helps me back up my clothes and deflates my air mattress before leaving with a kiss to back up his own stuff.

Nearly two hours later, its 4pm and were putting everything on the boats and Jet skis, in the waterproof bags Esme had left to get from the store.

Emmett and Edward are driving the boats, since they are the only two with boating licenses, Tyler, Jake and Ben are on the Jet skis with their respective girls, Seth, Rachel and Sam and Emily are riding with Edward and I, Rose is with Jessica sadly, but Alice and Jasper went with them too, so more like poor Jessica.

Emmett is leading, since he knows what beached we intend to go to, the 1st two choices have people at them already but the 3rd is empty, and we stop there, tying both boats and the jet skis to a big log on the beach, it's like 20 feet long so none of them bump together. I notice that the Jetski Edward and I rode is on the end, easy to get out.

Everyone chooses a spot, mostly couples with couples and everyone has camp done by 7pm, when Jasper starts the and hamburgers on the portable grill we brought, and Tyler starts passing out drinks, Sam had taken one of the Jet Skis to the marine store that our parents don't frequent, and gotten them.

Edward and I decline when offered, and tell everyone were heading out, we had already told them we were going to leave once we got there, considering we didn't set up Edward tent, the one we intended to use and they wave at us, all tipsy since the drinks have been around for half-hour now.

The sun is setting when Edward and I pull up to another beach, a smaller one he had pointed out on the boat ride, we step off and once Edward ties the jet ski up, we make quick work of the tent, then the air mattress. As he piles on blankets, the nerves start to set in. I'm ready, and I know it, but nerves are expected right?

"A night truly alone together, who would have thought we would get our turn?" he asks as he plops down onto the mattress, I smile and push away my nerves as I do the same next to him.

*MTYT*

**AN **Yep! I cut it off there, because I'm a bitch and proud of it. :) It was getting long...I have the next chapter done and it will be up next week! No, that's not a promise...

REVIEWERS I GOT TO THANK! You guys lifted my spirits with each and every review! They really mean the world to me! :)

TheCookieMonster97  
GHJaSam4Ever  
cbmorefie  
bonesbemmettlover  
MrsAuburnCullen  
lola74  
twilightobsesser2  
rayyray  
kfoll  
cbmorefie  
BelatedLove  
queen  
cullen05277  
BabyCakezzz  
.corbeil  
xxlovethisxx  
Carlie13  
HunterBrooke  
sunshinefunshine  
TwIfAn33  
xxlovethisxx  
*the kick in the ass I needed! Thank you!*

P.S. I'm on Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr!

Tumblr - AttractiveRandomness

Twitter - Kamara_Berland!

Instagram - skylar_astin_loves

Cheak me out!

OSW15


End file.
